1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip antenna body, and more particularly, to a structure for improving impact strength of a chip antenna body and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna has a size proportional to a wavelength of an operating frequency. Thus a lower frequency leads to a bigger size of the antenna. Recently, mobile devices have started to provide a broadcasting service, requiring a relatively bigger sized antenna. However, the antenna for use in the mobile devices has been reduced in its size with limitations. Moreover, a smaller sized antenna is degraded in gain or bandwidth thereof. Therefore, a smaller sized antenna with broadband characteristics has been hard to achieve in the art in a relatively lower frequency band. A recent trend of smaller size and thinness of mobile electronic devices necessitates smaller and thinner components, and an internal antenna also is needed to be reduced in thickness.
In a conventional internal antenna, dielectric pellets have been employed as a dielectric antenna body. This pellet material is formed of a thin plate and thus brittle against external impact.
Studies for overcoming these disadvantages have been under way. In an ongoing research, a material like glass is added to a sintered powder and then the resultant powder is compacted and sintered. However, even in this method, in a case where a ceramic material basically having brittleness is formed of a large plate with a small thickness, the ceramic material is vulnerable to impact when a ratio between area and thickness is greater than a predetermined value. In addition, as described above, in a case where a dielectric antenna body is formed of a composite having an additive such as glass or silicone mixed therein, an antenna is changed in physical properties thereof due to the additive.